doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ends Of The Universe
This is a giant special featuring some characters from diffrent universes! Script One Skye Davis is in her shared flat, having a clean out. Skye: Well, three months after regenerating, still havn't found myslef. The phone rings. Skye: Hello? Emi. How is the three sunned Earth of 2880? You want me to pick you up? OK. I'll be there in a few minutes. Skye puts the phone down and looks at the wall. Skye: Oh my God! Sir. Peter has just returned to his home time, and meets up with the King. King: Ah, Sir.Peter! I've got something for you to solve. There's something in the wall of the staircase. The two walk up to the wall. Sir.Peter: Oh my God! Helen has just returned to her home time as well. Villiager: Have you seen this? Helen: I do not understand. Villiager shows Helen the rock. Helen: Oh my... Skye is getting nearer the wall. Skye: Should I touch it? Yes! Skye gets nearer the wall and we see what it is- the crack. Skye touches it, and she lands in a forest in Sir.Peter's universe. Skye: I shouldn't have touched it! Looks like the past, damn! I havn't got the Vortex Manipulator with me! Sir. Peter and the King find Skye. Sir. Peter: Who are you? Skye: I'm Skye Davis! May I ask which year is it? King: Only a fool would not know the year! Sir. Peter: May I have a private word with Skye please? The King goes off. Sir. Peter: Are you anything to do with the Doctor? Skye: The Doctor? Yes I have. Sir. Peter: Me too! Well, if these cracks appeared, I would just know we needed the Doctor's help! Skye: Me too! I came through the crack to the woods. Sir. Peter: A crack can go in both directions! Skye: Indeed. Suddenly, a batch of Daleks come after them. Daleks: Exterminate! Sir. Peter: Run! Sir. Peter and Skye start running. Skye: Look, another crack! We could go through it! Sir. Peter and Skye jump into the crack and knock other Katherine. Katherine: Who are you two? The Doctor and Kelad drop me off back home for a bit and you come! Sir. Peter: Doctor! That makes three of us! We've just formed a secret, small but select army! Katherine: So, these cracks! Do you know what they are? Sir. Peter: No. All the cracks suddenly close, except one. Skye: Oh great! We're stuck here! Sir. Peter: we aren't! There's still another crack! Katherine: Let's go through it! The trio go through the crack and see the Doctor, Katy and Maria. Doctor: Who are you? Skye: You don't remember me? Sir. Peter, Skye and Katherine go into a huddle. Katherine: Prehaps this is the Doctor from the past? Maria: It seems these cracks are ways of teleportation. Sir. Peter: That's it! Each crack has a universe in it! Doctor: Wait, if you can travel to diffrent universes... Rose appears through another crack. Rose: So can I! More To Be Added Soon!